


Страшный секрет теплицы номер четыре

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Деннис Криви убежден, что нового профессора гербологии и профессора Снейпа что-то связывает. И готов это доказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшный секрет теплицы номер четыре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dark Secret of Greenhouse Four](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214333) by Eggbert. 



Где-то посередине работы над домашкой по трансфигурации Натали МакДональд изумленно вытаращилась на Денниса Криви.

— Не может быть!

— Говорю тебе: у них с профессором Снейпом роман.

Глаза Натали стали еще больше. Она опустила перо и недовольно посмотрела на своего лучшего друга:

— Нет. Профессор Лонгботтом слишком хорош, чтобы путаться со Снейпом. Фу-у-у. Подумать жутко!

— Это потому, что ты влюблена в Лонгботтома, — ухмыльнулся Деннис. — Помнишь, как я ходил в учительскую из-за отработки с Флитвиком? Я их видел. Профессор Лонгботтом сидел, положив голову на колено Снейпа. Они были очень… хм… близко.

— Все равно не верю. И не влюблена я в профессора Лонгботтома, — отрезала Натали. Деннис вздохнул.

— Ладно. Я тебе докажу. Я знаю, где они будут сегодня перед ужином. Мы можем пойти и посмотреть. И если они хотя бы за руки возьмутся, то ты дашь мне галлеон.

— Идет, — решительно ответила Натали.

*~*~*~*

В сгущавшихся сумерках двое юных гриффиндорцев крались к теплице номер четыре.

— Ты уверен, что они там? — прошипела Натали.

Ответом ей стал стон из теплицы. Деннис усмехнулся и поманил ее ближе.

— Господи, Невилл, — послышался голос Снейпа. — Ты уверен, что хочешь прямо сейчас этим заняться?

— Да, Северус. Я весь день этого ждал и больше ждать не могу.

Раздался влажный чавкающий звук, и Натали побледнела.

— Какой огромный! — воскликнул Снейп.

— Ничего, справишься, — пропыхтел Невилл. — Задействуй обе руки. Вот так. Хватай. Ай! Не так сильно, больно же. Нежно. Погладь. О, чудесно. У тебя такие чуткие руки, Северус.

Следом послышались еще подозрительные, необычные звуки. Деннис улыбался во весь рот, глядя на смущенную Натали.

— Поспеши, Невилл. Просто запихни его внутрь, да побыстрее, я больше не выдержу… А-а-а!

— Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, — слабым голосом сказала Натали.

Раздался дикий крик, потом еще один влажный, будто пиявку отодрали, звук, а затем:

— Это было восхитительно, Невилл. Дьявол, да ты хорош, — сказал вконец запыхавшийся Снейп.

— Без тебя бы у меня ничего не получилось. Это просто физически невозможно, — ответил Невилл. — Ужин совсем уже скоро. Нам пора.

Деннис и Натали развернулись и бросились бежать. Сдавленный смех Денниса звенел у Натали в ушах. А дверь теплицы номер четыре открылась, и оттуда вышли двое — перемазанные в земле, потные и растрепанные.

— Непростая работка — пересаживать ядовитую тентакулу. Не приласкаешь — всего изжалит, — рассеянно заметил Невилл.

Снейп улыбнулся.

— Но деваться-то некуда, — продолжал Невилл.

— Ты весь перепачкался, — сказал он Снейпу. Взгляд его серых, словно олово, глаз потеплел. Оглянувшись, чтобы удостовериться, что они одни, он притянул Снейпа ближе и с чувством поцеловал в губы.

— Нам нужно в ванну. И на этот раз сторона с кранами достанется тебе.


End file.
